bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Armor
The Golden Armor was a collection of six powerful pieces of armor that were destined to be used by Toa Mata Tahu. History Origin The Golden Armor pieces were originally drafted by the Great Beings as a 'fail-safe' for the Toa if the Matoran would be in danger. However, rather than leave the six pieces of Armor in the Matoran Universe and face the possibility of an enemy of the Toa finding them, the Great Beings stored the blueprints for the Armor inside the Kanohi Ignika. Creation After the Matoran Universe - Which was under the control of Makuta Teridax - landed on Bara Magna and Glatorian Gresh accidentally opened the trap door, Toa Mistika Tahu escaped the robot to find himself in an illusion created by the discarded Ignika. He was informed, by the Kanohi, that "To do what he must he must become what he once was". While Tahu pondered as to what this meant, the Ignika de-evolved him back to his Toa Mata form, undoing the effects of the Energized Protodermis that had transformed him in the past few months, and leaving only his Adaptive Armor unchanged. Tahu was angered by this as he felt the mask had diminished his power when it knew he would need it the most. The Ignika then explained that he would need to be in his Toa Mata form for the six pieces of Golden Armor to fit him. At this point, the Ignika begun forming the Armor. However, Teridax saw this and sent a burst of energy at Tahu, which blew him aside and scattered the armor. Search for the Golden Armor As the six pieces were scattered, Tahu managed to retain the Golden Kanohi Hau. Luckily, a piece of Golden Armor was then recovered by Toa Takanuva and another by Gresh. The three warriors later regrouped to discuss their mission then embarked on their seperate ways to recover the three remaining pieces. Gresh swiftly encountered a single Warrior-Classed Skrall with a piece of Golden Armor and was forced into a fight. The Skrall overwhelmed him with the first blow, which sent Gresh flying into the sand. As the Skrall moved in for the kill, Gresh suddenly unleashed a burst of Air that knocked the Skrall unconsious, allowing Gresh to steal his piece of Golden Armor. By this point, Takanuva had encountered a Rahkshi of Heat Vision that carried a piece of Golden Armor. He began fighting the Rahkshi only to find it was joined by another Rahkshi of Heat Vision. Desperate for a distraction, Takanuva used his Elemental Light Powers to create a hologram of himself. Startled by the sudden movement, the two Rahkshi reacted by firing their Heat Vision Eyebeams at the hologram as it passed between them. However, being a hologram, their eyebeams shot straight through it, causing the Rahkshi to blind each other and allowing Takanuva to steal the piece of Golden Armor they had. Meanwhile, Tahu had begun a Sword-Fight with Skakdi Nektann; the barbaric Warlord who had led a Rahkshi Strike team to invade Metru Nui and had found the last piece of Golden Armor. As the two battled, Nektann began lecturing Tahu on Toa being 'all talk' and headstong. Tahu responded without interest, claiming Nektann was trying to unnerve him and that it would not work on him. Nektann then grabbed Tahu by the neck and hoisted him into thei air. Tahu retaliated by increasing the temperature of his Armor to an extent where Nektann's Armor was melted. Tahu then knocked him out and took his piece of Armor. Appearances *Reign of Shadows - Mentioned *Mata Nui Saga *Comic 7:Rebirth Category:2010 Category:Bara Magna Category:Armor